


I Wanna Rock

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please make sure to leave any and all comments. I will make sure to get back to you on them and listen to all of them for future works.





	I Wanna Rock

I am neither profiting off of nor do I own Gravity Falls or its characters 

 

 

Mabel Pines was pulling into her driveway after a tedious day of work. She expected the sight of her and her husband's home, but what she did not expect was what she heard. And what she heard was the sound of rock music. Rock music. Being played very loudly. Odd. According to what Mabel knew of Dipper(which was a considerable amount), he did not like rock music, instead preferring pop like BABBA. However, what Mabel was hearing contradicted that specific fact about Dipper. Deciding to investigate this very loud music, Mabel exited her car and entered the household, to find that it was much much louder when up close. In fact, the volume might have been too much for her eardrums if she had not spent very many of her days around very loud pre-schoolers. Continuing her investigation, Mabel soon reached the nexus of the music.

 

At this point, the music was becoming a tad too loud even for this veteran of loud noises. Mabel had half a mind to simply shout for Dipper to turn down the music, and was only held back from doing so by the fact that she knew she wouldn't be heard over this cacophony.

However, when Mabel finally came upon her brother, she knew she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. Dipper was so obviously enjoying himself sing-shouting along to the rock, he didn't even notice Mabel entering the room. Deciding to simply let Dipper have his fun, Mabel quietly exited their home and went back to her car to go on a drive until Dipper noticed she wasn't home.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave any and all comments. I will make sure to get back to you on them and listen to all of them for future works.


End file.
